


Running Through The Pages

by ErynsWritingSpace



Series: Running Through The Pages [1]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Goingthroughthepages, Other, Pagewalker, Runningthroughthepages, Worldwalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErynsWritingSpace/pseuds/ErynsWritingSpace
Summary: Hi. My name is Eryn. I've been trapped inside the worlds of all the stories I've ever read. This is my story, or at least one of them.I show up in a world, I help the people there, I die, I show up in the next one. But when I get sucked into the Hunger Games I'me forced to kill kids That are just trying to survive.





	1. The Traveler 1

I woke up on a table. That was different. I didn't usually wake up on tables. For the last few years I had woken up in a soft king size bed next to... Damn. I had died again. I do that sometimes. And when I do I end up doing this. Wait... Let me start again.

I live inside stories. I wake up in the world of some book I've read, live my life and die... and come back in the next one. I always look different too. My skin tone changes, so does my height, my eyes, my age, my sex... And I always have a bag, usually a backback. That changes as well. Its contense, however, are always the same. Little things from previous stories, like pictures, a pocketwatch, or a flask, and a copy of the story I am in.

I opened my eyes. My body ached all over. And I was definitely a guy this time. Those things ached too. There was a woman standing over me, blonde, in a tattered, but clean, grey dress. She was dabbing a wet clothe too my forehead. Water. My mouth and throat were parched.

"Prim!" The woman yelled, or tried to yell. Her voice was soft, quiet. "He's awake."

A young girl appeared, standing over me. She she was around ten or eleven and had light blond hair, like her mom's. Prim... Prim... Who is she? Where was I? I should know. The girl was holding a wet clothe. She held it over my open mouth and twisted, squeezing cold drops of water out and down onto my tongue. When all of the water was squeezed out she took out another clothe. After a few minutes I sat up, my thirst not quenched, but my mouth no longer dry. The room was small. Little bottles of ointments and a few strings of different herbs smattered a couple shelves. In the corner a battered old yellow tom lay, sleeping in a beam of sunlight. The girl's mother was in the corner, cooking something on the stove.

"Who are you?" the girl asked, her voice hushed.

"My name is Eryn, Eryn Gaunt." My voice is deeper than I'm used to. It's going to take some time getting used to being a boy again. I smiled at the girl. "And you must be Prim."

Prim nodded. "It's short for Primrose." She explained, "My sister says that's because I'm pretty as a flower." Primrose. I was getting closer. It had been lifetimes since I read whatever book I'm in, and I didn't have my bag.

"And what's your sister's name?" I inquired, 'Another flower."

"No," Prim replied, "Her name is Katniss." And it clicked. 

"Katniss?" I asked, making sure now, "Katniss Everdeen?"

Prim nodded again. "Do you know her?" I didn't of course, but it would be weird to know her name but not know her. Better change the subject.

"Does that mean I'm in Dis- the Seam?" That was close. I almost said District Twelve. That wouldn't have been good. I don't know how I remember little things, like how that part of the district is called the Seam. They just sort of pop into my head.

Prim nodded again. She was nodding a lot."Yeah, in my mother's shop." That's right. Prim and her mother were healers. And at the end if the third book... Well that hadn't happened yet. I needed to get my bearings.

"Did I have a bag with me when you found me?"

"Yeah. It's over there." Prim replied, pointing towards a little grey backpack on the ground. I pushed myself off the table and over to my bag. It was light gray and made of layers of heavy burlap. Inside were my things. I pulled out a little picture. A face smiled back at me. Cropped purple-blue hair, piercing blue-grey eyes, and a smile that made my heart dance. Snow and I had been going out before, when my life was normal.

I smiled and put the picture back. I didn't know if I'd ever see Snow again. I still don't know if I'm getting back. There were a few other nick-nacks in there. A seeing stone, a bottle of salt water labeled for vampires, and some other things. There were a few things missing actually. That happened sometimes. However there were two new items. A golden ticket, and a book, Hunger Games.


	2. The Traveler 2

"Prim?" I asked the young girl in front of me, putting my book down, "How old are you?"

"Eleven." She replied. Her voice wasn't as hushed now, and it held more confidence. Eleven. That was good. She wouldn't get reaped until next year. Onto the next question. Trying to put on a casual tone I asked, "When is the reaping?"

"You don't know!" Prim exclaimed, obviously shocked. "It's-" But she was cut off as the door slammed open and an enraged teenage girl stormed into the little shack. The girl stopped when she saw the look of shock on Prim's face, which had only grown with this interruption.

"Oh Prim, I'm sorry." She apologized, "It's just so... I had a bad-" she glanced at me, "I had a bad trip to the market." Prim nodded, her face still pale. They hugged quickly and then turned to me.

"Who's he?" The girl asked.

"My name is Eryn, Eryn Gaunt. And you must be-"

"Katniss."

Katniss was thin, her cheeks sunken and her clothes hanging loose if her body. She looked young, like a child. She would be in her first couple years of high school. It was hard to believe that in a year she would have to compete. But there was something in her almond eyes. A hardness and maturity of experience beyond her 15 years.

"I haven't seen you around before. Where are you from?" I'd been preparing for that question. Only one thing would make sense.

"I... My grandparents were from district 13 before..."

I didn't have to add anymore. She new what I meant. Still she wasn't the type to just let me just drop something like that and not follow up.

"So they escaped the destruction."

"Yeah..."

"And you just survived out there?"

"I don't want to talk about it." And I didn't. The less I lied the better. And I was alone. I had no one else to travel with. Not for long anyways. Katniss must have seen something in me, my eyes maybe, because she didn't press farther. In fact she turned back to Prim.

"I should be heading out soon." She said dryly to her little sister.

"But you just got back." Prim whispered. Little drops of water appeared to the corner of her eyes.

"It's okay Prim. I'll just go get changed into better nicer clothes. You get something for him."

There wasn't anything for me to wear really so I was stuck wearing... what was I wearing? A Heavy white collared shirt and tight beige pants. Katniss came back in a nice white dress. Her hair was braided and she had tight white shoes on. We said our short little goodbyes to Prim, and Katniss promised her we would be back later. On our way out the door The girls's mom gave us a "Good luck." But Katniss ignored it. I gave a wave and we headed off.


	3. Chapter 3

We filed into the town square with the other teens of District 12. Our blood wasn't taken, and we weren't finger printed like the movies. The Peacekeepers weren't as clean and shiny either. The square itself was probably nice, when not packed with hopeless kids. Shops lined the sides and a stage was erected in front of us. On it were two large glass balls filled with paper. Three people sat in fancy chairs at the back of the stage. There was a woman with tons of makeup on and a giant puffy pink dress, who I presumed was Effie Trinket. She would be picking the tributes. The drunk, depressing looking man beside her was obviously Haymitch. That meant the balding man in the suit was the mayor.

We found a place in the middle of the crowd, surrounded by hopeless fifteen-year-olds. The town clock strummed twice and the mayor stood up to the centre stage podium. He gave his speech describing the events the rebellion, and the reasons for the Hunger Games. It wasn't a very good speech, and the mayor obviously didn't like what he was doing, though he tried. When he was finished, he kind of slumped back into his chair, and a wide smiling Effie took his place.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" She exclaimed, "It is an honor and a privilege to be here today! Now, without further ado, the draw!" The pink lady let out a little giggle and said, "Ladies first!"

Effie walked over to one of the balls, pulled out a slip, and said in a loud clear voice, "Emily Ferrah."

After a few moments, a girl started making her way to the stage. She wasn't tall. Her short brown hair fell to above her shoulders, and her nose looked like it had been broken a few times. She was trying to look strong as she walked up in front of everybody, but even from where I was, the tears in her eyes were obvious. Effie asked for volunteers, but nobody wanted to die.

"Now for the boys." She walked over to the other ball and pulled out a little piece of paper. I wondered if my names on it, but that would't happen. Even if my name was in there it's unlikely to get pulled.

"Gale Hawthorne."


	4. Chapter 4

A tall boy in his late teens walked up on stage. He had straight black hair, olive skin, and grey eyes. Gale's face was stone solid, an unmoving granite wall of stoic defeat. Beside my Katniss had the same expression, although, I could see the tears welling behind her eyes. 

Effie smiled and complemented Gale, and then asked for volunteers. I raised my hand. I was already planning on doing it. I wasn't afraid of death, for it wasn't permanent for me as it is for others, but now. The only reason Gale had been picked was because I was here. I had changed things. The simple act of me existing in this universe had caused Effie trinket to pick a different slip.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I shouted. Everybody turned to me as I started walking towards the stage. The only sounds in the square were my footfalls. When I arrived on stage I gave Gale a little nod. He nodded back, almost imperceptibly and he started to make his way back down into the crowd. It was only once he was facing the stage again that his facade began to crack. 

The manically smiling Effie addressed me then.

"What a spectacular surprise!" she exclaimed. Now that I was closer I could see the layers of makeup caked onto her face, her perfume was so pungent I could practically taste it. "And what is your name?"

"Eryn Gaunt" I said plainly, my voice booming through the speakers all throughout the square.

"Well!" Effie beamed, "Let's get a round of applause for Eryn!"

One man on the sidelines slapped his hands together a few times, but the everybody else was chillingly quiet. I got a nod from Katniss and a nod from Gale, but nothing from the rest of the crowd. Just silence.

Emmily and I were ushered back and the mayor stepped forward again. He began reading dully about something called the Treaty of Treason, but I wasn't not paying attention. I was scanning the crowd of teens around Katniss until I found him. A stocky blond haired boy with blue eyes. Our eyes locked for a moment, longer than a moment, and I knew. That was him. Peeta Mellark.


End file.
